Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{7.920\times 10^{-6}} {8.0\times 10^{-3}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{7.920} {8.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-6}} {10^{-3}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.99 \times 10^{-6\,-\,-3}$ $= 0.99 \times 10^{-3}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.99$ is the same as $9.90 \div 10$ , or $9.90 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {9.90 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{-3} $ $= 9.90\times 10^{-4}$